


How Dare You Love Me Like You've Never Known Fear

by RoseTheKitty



Series: Mollymauk Lives Fest [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, So much flirting, cause im tired as hell, molly's so much fun to write!, so much, this one's a bit shorter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseTheKitty/pseuds/RoseTheKitty
Summary: For Mollymauk Lives Fest, Monday September 3rdPrompt: Flowers / Fun With MagicTitle is from Devil & The Deep Blue Sea - Home To Me





	How Dare You Love Me Like You've Never Known Fear

**Prompt: Flowers / Fun With Magic**

 

Molly was awoken suddenly, by a small weight dropping onto his horns. He’d been resting on the floor, back against his bed as Caleb ran a hand through his hair. He must have fallen asleep at some point, as he could now see the sun was high in the sky, whereas it had been slowly rising before. 

 

Tilting his head backwards revealed a grinning, upside-down Nott, arms covered in woven flower crowns.  “Look what Clay helped me make!” She crowed, leaning over him to readjust the violet flowers she’d set onto his head, arranging them so they didn’t catch on his horns.

“They look nice Nott.” Molly brushed a stray petal from his cheek as he sat, stretching his arms before leaning his head back onto Caleb’s knee.

“Did you make some for everyone?” He hummed, eyes sliding shut as Caleb’s hand resumed curling  through his hair. Nott made an affronted noise in the back of her throat, not unlike a scoff. 

“Of course I did, Caleb’s is the prettiest though.” Molly forced his eyes open, looking up again to see Caleb had a large crown of bright blue flowers perched on his head, the exact same shade as his eyes. 

 

“I think he looks very handsome.” Molly purred, grinning up at the wizard. Caleb flushed and buried his face in his book, although he didn't stop playing with Molly’s hair. He couldn’t help the small laugh that spilled from him as he relaxed once again.

However, it seemed the universe didn’t want him to get any rest, as he’d only had his eyes closed for a few minutes when the door to the inn room creaked open and Jester’s excited voice entered. 

 

“Oh my god Nott those flowers are so pretty!!” Molly heard her voice draw closer and then the bed jumped as the blue tiefling dropped herself beside Nott and Caleb. “Here, this one’s for you Jester!” Nott sounded nervous, like Jester wouldn’t like it.

Molly heard a swift movement of fabric and then Nott squeak as Jester scooped her into a bear hug. “Oh Nott it’s the most beautiful flower crown in the history of the entire world!” He laughed again, finally admitting he wouldn’t be getting more rest and standing up, dislodging Caleb’s hand from his hair.

 

_ Oh that’s cute. _ He thought as he saw Caleb’s crestfallen face when he stood up. Instead of leaving he simply settled on the bed beside him, curling into Caleb’s side and peeking at the book in his lap.

“What’cha reading Mr Caleb?” He purred, trailing his tail over Caleb’s legs.Caleb hesitantly draped an arm over Mollymauk’s shoulders, and leaned into him.

“Ah, I am just re-reading Courting Of The Crick.” He was flushed, but wasn’t flinching away from Molly’s touch. 

“Ooh, interesting read?” Molly tried his best to catch the wizard’s eyes with his own.

“Ja, it is.” Caleb’s eyes met his briefly, before flicking back down to the large book resting in his lap. Molly leaned his head against his shoulder, mindful of his horns, and closed his eyes once more. 

They jerked open again at the soft press of lips against his cheek, and he pulled away slightly, just enough to see Caleb’s face absolutely bright red as he buried it back in his book. A tiny giggle from Caleb’s other side caught his attention, and Molly looked over to see Jester’s delighted face and Nott fake-gagging. 

 

He just laughed quietly to himself and leant back against Caleb, enjoying the feeling of their bodies together, and the flowers resting gently on their heads


End file.
